


Magic

by orphan_account



Series: hapistance week 2020 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Hapistance Week (Fire Emblem)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Monster |MagicThe Ashen Wolves are a traveling magic act, and Constance and Hapi have a show to put on!
Relationships: Hapi/Constance von Nuvelle
Series: hapistance week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811734
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> this utterly drops off at the end to match my energy levels,,, this is barely a ship at this point

Hapi pulled a rabbit out of her hat, her **magic** trick earning a healthy amount of applause from the audience. Constance, despite having performed and seen many tricks that were much more impressive, clapped excessively at seeing this. Even a simple trick like that looked wonderful when done by Hapi. Her aloof expression, which made it seem as if Hapi herself was surprised at the creature showing up, was one such detail that brought everything together. Constance's childlike glee at the act being successful also lent a hand to making it seem convincing; That wasn't the only reason she was grinning, though. Seeing her dear Hapi pleased with herself made Constance feel like, well, a million dollars. No matter how much their show ended up making, Hapi's smile would remain more valuable, more precious to Constance.

"Wonderful job, my dear Hapi! Now, children, once you finish basking in the glory of her entrancing act, feel free to get a snack or similar for intermission! And do remember to sanitize your hands, lest any of our **magic** infect you!" She clapped a few more times, urging the children to do so as well, before they promptly dispersed. Ah, fun as the show might've been, dealing with the little ones could be annoying indeed. A break for them to do all of their business _did_ cut into their show time, yet it was worth it in the long run.

"You think Noa's tired of sitting in my hat all day?" Hapi, still holding their pet, joked.

"My dear, please don't convince the audience that we keep the rabbit in there! She's perfectly safe in her han—I mean, the rabbit realm!" A good **magic** ian never revealed her secrets, and Constance was a _great_ one.

"Heh. Abyss, right? Or did you think of some other crazy name for it, Coco?"

"I'll have you know, that name was _entirely_ conceived by Yuri!" Yuri and Balthus, the rest of the Ashen Wolves' magic act, were off doing a show on the other side of town. Summers got rather busy for people in charge of such large shows, so they had to split up sometimes. At least Hapi didn't make fun of her when she sang along to every stupid song in the car on the way to and from **magic** shows. And being alone with her darling Hapi was nice as well.

"Sure, sure. Say, wanna kiss backstage or something until the kiddos come back?" Hapi's tone made it virtually impossible to tell if she was joking or not, although Constance would've reacted excessively either way.

"H-Hapi, that is entirely inappropriate! Wh-Why, there's hardly even a 'backstage' here in the first place—"

"Ah, so when we get home, then? Pfft." Hapi smiled. "Just teasin' ya."

"I knew that, of course—A-anyways, we need to get back to the **magic** act, do we not?" Constance coughed, tilting her head towards the crowd of children that was reforming. Now that... _most_ of their hands were washed, she could trust them with a few basic tasks. Hapi was... less adept at dealing with small children ("crotch gremlins," Hapi called them when they were out of earshot. Constance could not blame her, though she would say no such thing aloud.)

"Right. Knock their socks off, yeah? I'll do the assisting thing."

So, with a few fancy flourishes of her card deck, Constance prepared to do a few **magic** acts of her own. No doubt would the children screech in utter delight as they realized that this was, indeed, their card! Ah, she could hardly wait to begin her magnificent show—Which meant she had better get started.

**Author's Note:**

> im putting Too Many Thoughts into this as a full au akjnbgjksebnt


End file.
